Where Legends Dare
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: "I am one of a few pokemon who knows of the Pact. I know you're a part of it- you're sister too..." They say that when someone dies, you should open the window to let their spirit free... but what if it's cold outside? Enter the dragon's lair, the place where legends dare.


_There once was a hero who stood against power, and he stood alone.  
There once was a servant who cast a lotus on an icy throne._

_There once was a kingdom which once had a king.  
There once was a soldier whose sword did sing._

_There once was a friend who twice saved a life.  
There once was a master who never held strife._

**~Glaciation~**

"Hmm… It seems as though he has gone turncoat…"

"I wouldn't worry, sir. He is a black pawn dancing with the white queen. You know the outcome of such a thing just as well as I do."

"But his sister too," he considers. "It would be a shame to dispatch them both."

"What good are two kin in a league of the legends? Their opinions are just that- signifying nothing."

"Was there not once a servant who cast a lotus on an icy throne?"

"But did that lotus live?"

"That remains to be seen," he said. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

**_Elsewhere, POV unknown._**

He nods, I walk.

My right foot leads, and plants the first step… all is well. I exhale my tension and anxiety, inhaling again as my left foot now advances. Second foothold, and I'm still alive. No poison, no jagged rocks to impale me as my shape begins to disappear into the fogbound field I'm… okay. The next few steps were a walk in the park- or as much a walk as one can do in a park pumped full of everything from Toxic Spikes to Grass Knot. All those lovely things that put _killing_ in Killing Field.

"You still breathing?" a voice calls from behind.

"Yes!" I call back, too preoccupied to sneer the proper sarcastic response.

"Alright. Remember, find a path for us to follow! Make it quick!"

"Or die trying…" I mutter.

I turn back to the task at hand and take my tenth step. Still, all is well. I begin to wonder if this misty fog is all there is. Just dewseed- no gimmicks. Then I hear a screeching roar. The kind that turns people to statues from a mile away. Luckily for me, I appear to have been a mile and ten paces. Fearfully, I glance behind me, my feet planted like roots. I see the others speak in terrified whispers- they've heard it too. It was then, that my commander uttered the murmur that truly terrified us all.

"It's him. We… We're too late."

"W-what do we do?" one shudders.

There was a tense pause until the commander spoke again. "Our allies have been charged with guarding our rear. We still have time."

"Another second maybe!" I call back.

"...Then we fight."

The sentence hung as though tangible in the air. "Ha! That's a good one, chief!" I call hysterically, much to my own amusement. "Why don't we just chop down wood for our coffins while we wait?"

"That's actually a good idea…" he murmurs, and I know he isn't joking.

I wipe the smile off my face. "Right, right," mumbled me, as I take another step. That was when I heard the first cry of pain.

I turn once again, and instantly regret it. A comrade simply disappears as an orb of light-blue hue descends directly upon him. The resulting explosion tossing more to the side. I cast my gaze to above the treetops, and there before us, the majestically terrifying figure of Kyurem himself.

_"I sure picked a good day to look nice," I whispered to myself._

With a thunderous roar, the legendary set loose a blade of ice. What pokemon the vengeful beam did not cut down, fled like cockroaches. With canyon walls on either side, and Kyurem possessing the only other way, they scrambled my direction. Towards the Killing Field. My eyes widen, and my arms flap wildly.

"No! Stop! There's voltorb beneath the ground! Pitfalls with poisoned spikes! I haven't found a safe way through yet!"

My warning, like always, is not heeded. I watch in horror as they charge like the fools they are into this hostile plain. It wasn't long before they begin to fall. It was a scene to befit the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie". I hear the first detonation. Ashes, ashes, they all fell down. For a second, I feel left alone as my fellows fall. Only when I look back to the deathly stare of Kyurem do I understand their logic. I consider going with them, taking my chances against a probability of zero.

I stand there, a figure anchored in time whilst I consider my options. I am trapped, that much is for sure. Unless our allies rescue us,

I will fight.

I turn, I reverse my ten-some paces; and step out of the fog where a one-sided battle rages. Those few who were either brave or stupid did battle with the legend; and I intend to be one of them. I see blows land, and energies flow, all centered around the beast. For a second, I doubt wether this will be hopeless, that maybe, we have a chance at winning… For a second that is. In an instant, all things cold surged outward, blasting away Kyurem's assailants, freezing the very air I breathed. Time slowed with the cold, it was as though the snow turned to heavy rain. A rain of frozen clunks which once were my comrades. Soon I found, that apart from the beast before me, I was the last who stood.

* * *

_Theme: Assassin's Creed Theme  
watch?v=MOg8Cz9yfWg_

* * *

**"Frozen…"** the monster so quietly whispered. **"Like my heart."**

Like my friends, my legs were frozen, though not literally. I watched as Kyurem opened his maw, within that maw, whatever would seal my fate. Reason leaves me, and I am still as a bundle of ice slices towards me like a frozen spear. I close my eyes, perhaps an unconscious gesture to accept my fate. But as fate would have it, mine never comes. I hear an impact, I hear Ice Beam's slicing sound. I even hear a pained grunt- though it wasn't mine.

I open my eyes, and then my jaws in surprise of what is before me.

"Argh… Sorry I'm late," the latios coughs.

My witty conversation skills fail me. All I can manage is a phrase that manages all. "… Oh my bloody goodness…"

He smirks in false macho, "Let's roll!"

In an instant, he takes off, brushing me to the side as another Ice Beam cuts the air between us. I hear ariel caws as I flounder, just as my savior initiates battle with the beast. I cast my eyes skyward, and I see the skyborne. It wasn't a flock any more than it was a horde- a swarm. My estimates deemed the number to be fifty. Fifty or more.

An explosion re-hooks my attention. I see the latios shoot vertical at an unreal speed out of a ball of smoke, seemingly to have dealt a serious blow.

"Why must you wait?" he shouts at the squadron. "Let's give him an air show!"

I feel a tug on my arm, and look to see a wartortle picking me up off the ground. A fellow soldier.

"W-where did you come from?" I stutter in shock.

"We found a path through the killing field," he explained. "Now are you gonna stand there or help?"

He runs off towards the melee, and I found that many more followed. My confidence restored, I draw my blades in battle stance. Ready to avenge the fallen.

"Hey now don't leave me behind!"

* * *

**To stay true to the fics this was inspired by, this story will mainly be in first person. Based off of Meemie's "Skyborne" and GawenStarTeller's "Syliflus". You should totally check 'em out! They're awesome fics by awesome people- and don't forget to review!**


End file.
